


Mothman

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BABY LANCE, Baby voltron, Blackmail, Childhood Friends AU, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Kid Allura, M/M, Memories, Mothman, Video, Video Tapes, baby Keith, baby hunk, child allura, child matt, child shiro, childhood AU, kid Matt, kid shiro, toddler Keith, toddler Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: “As much as I hate to agree with Lance, he’s right, we’ve always hated each other.”“What makes you think that?”“Well, ever since I can remember, we’ve hated each other.” Lance said.“Me too.”“I’m guessing you guys don't remember anything about when you were 4.”“What do you mean?”“Well, I guess you were too young to remember that stuff, but you two were inseparable.” Allura smiled to herself, remembering when times were easier.





	Mothman

**Author's Note:**

> inspo off an art on tumblr and ill tag it soon but i have too little wifi to do that to myself

Growing up together meant that there was always something you could say to make the other person laugh. You could always make them evaluate their life decision. And Lance loved that. But he didn't like that you always had blackmail. You never know when your cousin is gonna pull up a few childhood videos and embarrass the crap out of you.

When Lance, Keith and Hunk were 4 years old and Allura, Matt and Shiro were 11 they would babysit. Allura, mainly babysat Lance and Hunk, they were both pretty easy to take care of. For Lance you just put on a movie or let him keep talking and talking and you were good. With Hunk you just let him follow you around and sleep. Matt would babysit Hunk for the most part, but out of the three he was the one that babysat least. Shiro pretty much always babysat Keith, not only because he was his brother but also because he was a pain. He could not figure out what to do to calm Keith down. He was always running around and screaming. He would jump off his bed and if Shiro didn't catch him every time, he would’ve probably died. That is, until one day, Shiro’s dad was watching a documentary. When Shiro went out of his room to eat lunch he was dumbfounded. Keith was happily sat on the floor watching. He was quiet for what felt like in years.

“Dad.”

“What is it, Takashi?”

“What are you watching?”

“Oh, it’s just a documentary on Mothman. Why?”

“Look at Keith.” Shiro’s dad didn't seem to have noticed the kid sitting next to his chair. He saw him and he and Shiro shared a look of absolute joy. They finally found how to keep Keith calm! Shiro ran off to find his mom.

“Mom!” she jumped and dropped the book she was reading.

“Oh my, Takashi what is it?”

“Come to the living room, now.” And from then on, when they couldn't stand Keith’s craziness, they put Mothman on the T.V.

Now, about the blackmail. That story is actually kind of funny but it’s not blackmail. Still to this day, Keith loves Mothman. Something that they didn't remember is that Mothman wasn't the only thing Keith loved.

Keith and Lance stood in opposite sides of the room, both with their arms crossed. Allura rolled her eyes and sat on the couch with her tea. She had overheard their little fight whilst in the kitchen. It seemed that these two could not have a conversation without ending in an argument.

“I really don't understand why you two hate each other so much.”

“We’ve always hated each other.” Lance said.

“No you didn't.”

“As much as I hate to agree with Lance, he’s right, we’ve always hated each other.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, ever since I can remember, we’ve hated each other.” Lance said.

“Me too.”

“I’m guessing you guys don't remember anything about when you were 4.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I guess you were too young to remember that stuff, but you two were inseparable.” Allura smiled to herself, remembering when times were easier.

“I don't believe you.” Said Lance.

“Ask Shiro. Me and Shiro used to babysit you two. Ever since you were little babies you two loved each other. The first time Keith ever saw you he hugged you. Not to mention, you were the first person to make him laugh.”

“What.” Said Keith.

“Oh, yeah. You’ve always been pretty serious, even as a baby. When you were babies, it was probably your second playdate, Lance started playing with a rattle with you and he made you laugh. Everyone was shocked. Matt, Shiro and I started planning your wedding.” Allura laughed.

“I don't believe you either.” Said Keith.

“Oh, you don't? Let’s see how long you stand by that.” Allura said making a beeline to the attic. After a few minutes she came back with a few dvd’s. “Let’s see, 2002, 2004—aha! 2001.” Allura put the dvd in the T.V. and sat back.

The first clip was a clip of baby Lance, he couldn’t have been more than 6 months old, he was playing with a rattle. Well, he wasn’t really playing, more like staring. He looked absolutely mesmerized by it. Then a hand, an adult hand, probably his mom, took the rattle in her hand and shook it. Lance gasped, he let out a small laugh, it sounded almost like a cough. His mom let out a little laugh too. Then he started shaking it wildly and laughing really loudly.

“That was one of the first times you laughed. You were a happy baby so you smiled a lot but, I think that was the first time you laughed.” Said Allura.

It cut to another clip. This clip had Hunk in it.

“This was your first playdate with Hunk, I think.”

Hunk was really big baby compared to Lance, but he was still only a few months older than Lance. Lance waddled over to Hunk and grabbed his face, then he started saying absolute gibberish. Hunk seemed to understand and waddled over to the rattle from the last clip.

“After you found out rattles made sounds, you and that rattle were inseparable.”

Hunk brought him the rattle and Lance started shaking it. He started laughing and soon enough so did Hunk. Then you could hear stomping.

“Titi, where’s Lance?!”

“He’s here with Tsuyoshi.” Then a 7-year-old Allura came into view. She had two of her front teeth missing but was still smiling wide.

“Can I watch them now?” Allura seemed to be really in love with the idea of babies. She used to carry around a baby doll everywhere until Lance was born.

“Of course, but remember they are real babies not dolls.”

The clip ends and moves on to another. This one you can see a change of scenery. All the previous clips had been in Lance’s house, this one was in Keith’s. It showed Mr. Shirogane holding a baby Keith and Mr. Sanchez holding a baby Lance. Lance’s mom seemed to be the camera. She approached baby, Keith.

“Sorry, I couldn’t be here for you first playdate with Lance. I heard you hugged him? Is that true?” she spoke in that soft voice that people only use with babies. Keith just blinked at her.

“He’s a really serious baby.” Said Keith’s dad.

“I can see that. But that’s okay; isn’t it Keithy boy? You’re still the cutest baby ever—right after Lance—isn’t that right?” Keith seemed to almost smile. It was more of a smirk than a smile.

The babies were put down on a play pen. Lance sat down and Keith crawled over too him quickly. Keith spit out some gibberish and Lance showed him his rattle. Keith looked mesmerized by it, like Lance had in the first clip. Then Lance started shaking it wildly and laughing, after a few seconds Keith laughed too. You could hear pretty much everyone in the room gasp.

“Did you get that Sofia? Please tell me you got that on tape!” said Keith’s mom.

“Yes, was that-“

“Yes, that's his first actual laugh.” She said, almost as if she might cry

“We might as well start planning their wedding know.” Said a young Matt. That’s when the clip ended. Allura paused it.

“And you didn’t believe me.”

“Oh, my god.” Said Keith, blushing.

“I was the first person to make you laugh! I’m flattered. This is such good blackmail.” Lance said smugly. Allura laughed.

“That is not blackmail. You want blackmail?” she said to Keith, “Lance, do you remember when you said you wanted to marry Keith?” Lance blushed. Keith laughed.

“What?! No, you’re lying.”

“Am I?” Allura took out the cd and looked for another. “Let’s see, I just saw 2004…here!” she put in the CD.

The first clip is of Keith and Lance running around in circles laughing.

“What are you two doing?” Allura’s mom laughed. Keith and Lance stopped momentarily.

“We’re trying to see who’s faster!” said Keith, and they started running again. After a few seconds Lance tripped on the rug. He started tearing up. Keith stopped.

“Are you okay, Lance?” Lance sniffled.

“I hurt my knee.” Lance pouted.

“You know what?” Keith said sitting down next to Lance. Lance looked at him. “You win, you’re faster.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Keith hugged Lance. Lance had a dopey smile on. You could hear Allura’s mom awing.

The clip ended and moved on to a clip of Keith sat in front of a T.V. watching none other than Mothman Conspiracies. Lance walked into frame.

“Who’s that? He looks scary.” Said Lance. Keith gasped, hurt.

“That is Mothman. I’m going to marry him someday.” Keith said proudly. Lance frowned.

“You are? Why?”

“Because he’s beautiful and strong and cool.” teenage Keith face palmed in embarrassment. How was this blackmail for Lance? Suddenly, baby Lance ran off crying. Allura, seemed to be the one recording because she ran off after him.

“Lance! Lance! What’s wrong? Did Mothman scare you?” Lanced denied, and wiped his tears. “Well, then what’s wrong? Why are you crying, honey?”

“Keith said he’s going to marry mothman! B-but I wanted to marry Keith!” You can faintly hear Allura saying ‘oh my god that's so cute’ before the clip ends. Allura paused briefly to look at Lance. He had his face in his hands trying to hide a blush.

“Don't look at me.” Allura laughed and pressed play.

The next clip showed an 11-year-old Allura, Shiro and Matt.

“Alright, so Operation ‘Make Lance a Mothman Costume’ is a go!” said Allura, smiling.

“Why don't we name it something cool like Operation ‘Megatron’.” Said Shiro who seemed to have braces.

“No.” said Matt and Allura. Shiro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Alright do we have everything? Fairy wings?”

“Check.” said Matt showing them to the camera.

“Ugly onesie?”

“Check.” Said Shiro lifting it up.

“Black and gray spray paint?”

“Check.” Said the two boys in unison, showing each a can.

“And red paint? Check.” She showed the camera the bottle of paint.

“Now the first step is go outside and spray paint the wings and the onesie!”

The clip ends there and it cuts to the three of the them in the front yard spray painting the clothes.

“Why do I have to film this?” said Allura’s dad with a thick British accent.

“It’s for the memories dad!” yelled Allura, then coughing after inhaling a little spray paint.

“Can’t you just remember it?”

“Dad!” Allura whined.

“Okay, okay. Hey, what does the red light mea- “

The clip was cut off. Then the next clip shows someone entering Lance’s room. He seemed to be intently watching Dora.

“It’s behind you, Dora!”

“Hey, Lance!” said Allura.

“What?”

“Shiro, Matt and I made you something. Remember how Keith said he was going to marry Mothman?” Lance frowned.

“Yeah…” he said looking down.

“Then you said you wanted to marry Keith?” Lance nodded. “Well, now you can be mothman!” then the costume came into view and Lance smiled.

The clip cuts off. Then, the next clip is pointing to a wall.

“Go on Lance don't be shy!” said Matt.

“Do I really look like him?”

“Of course!” said Allura, then Lance, with the Mothman costume, walks into frame. He smiles shyly.

“Where did Lance go? All I see is Mothman himself!” said Shiro and Lances smile brightened.

“Do you want to surprise Keith?” Lance nodded.

Then you see Lance running off to the living room. Allura, Matt and Shiro going after him. It shows Keith sitting in front of the T.V. watching Mothman once again.

“Hey, Keith.” Said Shiro.

“What?” Keith said without looking away.

“You’ll never guess who we found.”

“Who?”

“Mothman!” Keith turned around and when he saw Lance his eyes widened. He got up and ran over to Lance and hugged him.

“Mothman! It’s you!” Lance laughed.

“Now, you can get married!” Matt said jokingly.

“You’re right!” Keith said and he pulled away from the embrace. “I would like to take Mothman to be my husband.” There was a small pause. “I do. Do you take me to be your husband, Mothman?”

“I do!”

“I may now kiss the mothman.” Then Keith kissed Lance! Everyone, in and out of the video, gasped. Allura paused it. She had a hand over her mouth in shock, Keith and Lance were flabbergasted.

“Oh, my god. I didn't remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> d ddd feedback is my kink ddd d


End file.
